


We Met On The Telephone

by runtostockholm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtostockholm/pseuds/runtostockholm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative meeting where Leslie gets a text from a wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me, thank you!

**Leslie** ,  Ben

 

(Monday 7:26 pm) Fancy coming over to review the Education budget with some beers? We may have to fire Emma to balance out the budget unless you can find a way around it.

**(Monday 7:29 pm) That’s lovely but I have no idea why you would have to fire ‘Emma’. There is no ‘Emma’ in the education department.**

(Monday 7:31 pm) Yes there is, Emma Jones.

**(Monday 7:35 pm) I’m good friends with the Education department, I can tell you for a fact there is no ‘Emma Jones’.**

(Monday 7:40 pm) Chris, how can you already be friends with the education department when we’ve been here for a week?

**(Monday 7:41 pm) Oh, you have the wrong number. Jerk.**

(Monday 7:44 pm) I would apologize, if the unnecessary ‘Jerk’ weren’t used.

**(Monday 7:44 pm) Well I wouldn’t want your apology anyways. Jerk.**

(Monday 7:50 pm) How on earth could you know if I were a jerk or not? This’ a wrong number, you don’t even know my name.

**(Monday 7:59 pm) You fire this ‘Emma Jones’ after knowing her for just a week. She could have a family to feed, you could be ruining her whole life! How do you think her bed-ridden husband will take the news?**

(Monday 8:01 pm) I don’t know how her husband will feel because I do not care. This is my job.

(Monday 8:01 pm) And how do you know her husbands bed ridden if you don’t know her?

**(Monday, 8:02 pm) It could be a perfectly hypothetical situation. My point is you just go into peoples lives, and without consideration you blow them apart. These are real people with real lives. I don’t know you, Sir, but you seem like a jerk!**

(Monday 8:07 pm) I do what’s best for the towns budget, I wouldn’t do it purely on spite. It’s my job, not a choice.

**(Monday 8:08 pm) Well I still think you’re a jerk.**

(Monday 8:10 pm) Well thank you for your opinion, but sadly I don’t accept it from prejudice people like yourself.

**(Monday 8:15 pm) Sadly I don’t care about that when I know my opinion’s correct.**

(Monday 8:16 pm) Fine, I hope you have a lovely judgmental life.

**(Monday, 8:17 pm) I hope you fulfill an inconsiderate life.**

**(Tuesday 11:34 pm) Jerk.**

* * *

 

**(Tuesday 3:34 pm) What exactly do you do as a job?**

(Tuesday, 5:02 pm) What’s it to you?

**(Tuesday 5:14 pm) I was just wondering if it came under the title of ‘Life Ruiner’**

(Tuesday 5:21 pm) Mature. Thank you.

(Tuesday 5:29 pm) But if it’s any constellation to you, I’m a state auditor. I advise towns on budget.

**(Tuesday 5:40 pm) So it’s more of a ‘Town Ruiner’?**

(Tuesday 6:12 pm) Nope, more of a town fixer.

**(Tuesday 6:19 pm) And in the process you screw up lives?**

(Tuesday 6:33 pm) Look, I don’t like advising people to fire members of their own team, I do it out of how much it would benefit the budget overall. If one job will keep three projects funded then it may be a good idea to weigh out the bad and good points of said persons job.

**(Tuesday 6:21 pm) Touchy. So you basically make a pros and cons list?**

(Tuesday 6:26 pm) Essentially, yes.

**(Tuesday 6:32 pm) That’s a reasonable plan. You may be a jerk, but you’re a jerk with brains.**

(Tuesday 6:36 pm) I feel like that’s the closest I’ll ever get to compliment from you.

**(Tuesday 6:39 pm) You’re probably right.**

**(Tueday 6:40 pm) Oh, and for the record, I’m texting you ironically. Jerk.**

* * *

 

(Thursday 5:54 pm) I couldn’t fire her.

**(Thursday 5:59 pm) What?**

(Thursday 6:02 pm) I couldn’t fire that Emma girl. I could have advised her supervisor, but I didn’t.

**(Thursday 6:07 pm) Why not?**

(Thursday 6:11 pm) I had a your voice bugging me, telling me that I was ruining her life and that her bed-ridden husband would die.

**(Thursday 6:14 pm) You don’t know what I sound like?**

(Thursday 6:17 pm) No, but it was annoying.

**(Thursday 6:30 pm) Maybe it was your subconscious.**

(Thursday 6:39 pm) My subconscious isn’t a pain in the ass.

**(Thursday 6:44 pm) Look who’s being prejudice now.**

(Thursday 6:49 pm) I feel like we’re past the ‘prejudice’ point.

**(Thursday 6:50 pm) Meaning what?**

(Thursday 6:52 pm) That it isn’t exactly prejudice now seeing as this isn’t our first encounter.

**(Thursday 6:55: pm) But we still don’t know each other. You don’t even know my name!**

(Thursday 6:56 pm) Then enlighten me.

**(Thursday 6:57 pm) What?**

(Thursday 6:59 pm) Enlighten me. What’s your name?

**(Thursday 7:00 pm) You could be some creepy internet stalker for all I know.**

(Thursday 7:02 pm) All I know about you is that you work in government, and unless you have an obscure name, I don’t think Google could find you.

**(Thurday 7:04 pm) I haven’t mentioned that I work in the government; you are a creepy internet stalker!**

(Thursday 7:05 pm) You said you were friends with the Education department. The typical reasoning for you being friends with the education department as a unit is if you worked within government.

**(Thursday 7:07 pm) That’s not bad, creepy internet stalker. I like the way you think.**

(Thursday 7:10 pm) Thank you. That’s my new high score.

**(Thursday 7:12 pm) What?**

(Thursday 7:14 pm) You said that I’m a jerk with brains, and that was the closest to a compliment that you’ll give me. Now you’re saying you like the way I think.

**(Thursday 7:16 pm) Well you’re defiantly smart.**

(Thursday 7:20 pm) Yet another high score. Thank you, prejudice stranger.

**(Thursday 7:31 pm) Don’t get used to it though.**

(Thursday 7:39 pm) I will.

* * *

 

**(Friday 2:48 am) Leslie**

(Friday 2:57 am) What?

**(Friday 3:04 am) You asked me what my name was. The subject changed, but now you know.**

(Friday 3:16 am) Leslie? How old are you? 60?

**(Friday 3:21 am) My mother was inspired by Leslie A. Miller.**

(Friday 3:23 am) Oh. Is she in government too?

**(Friday 3:24 am) Yeah.**

**(Friday 3:28 am) Why are you up at 3am?**

(Friday 3:33 am) Back to back Red Dwarf. You?

**(Friday 3:39 am) A really good idea to get rid of the pests on hole 6 at our local golf course came to me so I started a binder**

(Friday 3:41 am) You made a binder at twenty to four on a Friday night?

**(Friday 3:42 am) Yes, does that surprise you?**

(Friday 3:43 am)I think it surprises most people, so yes. Yes it does

**(Friday 4:45 am) Once a guy said I didn’t look like someone he’d go bowling with so I made a whole binder entitled ‘Bowler Comment’ and researched the depths of Google.**

(Friday 3:45am) I’m scared you’ll create a binder on me now.

**(Friday 3:46 am) Oh, you mean the one called ‘Jerk Who Sent Me A Wrong Message On A Monday Who’s A State Auditor’?**

(Friday 3:47) I’m not sure if you’re joking or not…

(Friday 3:50) Leslie?

(Friday 4:07 am) Goodnight

* * *

 

**(Sunday 8:16 pm) What’s your name?**

(Sunday 8:20 pm) Now how do I know you aren’t a creepy internet stalker?

**(Sunday 8:21 pm) Because I’m not going to search you on the internet with little knowledge of you.**

(Sunday 8:24 pm) What’s it to you?

**(Sunday 8:29 pm) Well everytime you text me my phone says ‘One new message from: Jerk.’.**

(Sunday 8:31 pm) Really? ‘Jerk.’?

**(Sunday 8:33 pm) Well what else could it be? Creepy internet stalker? Town ruiner?**

(Sunday 8:38 pm) Fair point. But what makes you think you’d need a new name for me?

**(Sunday 8:43 pm) Because my coworkers are asking me who this ‘Jerk.’ is, and I don’t have any answers. I always have answers.**

(Sunday 8:47 pm) No, I mean do you think we’ll text again enough for the name to matter?

**(Sunday 9:01 pm) Yes, don’t you?**

(Sunday 9:09 pm) I don’t see a reason to.

**(Sunday 9:17 pm) Okay then.**

* * *

 

(Monday 1:53 am) My name’s Ben.

**(Monday 1:54 am) Thanks.**

(Monday 1:59 am) Anytime.

**(Monday 2:01 am) Get some sleep.**

(Monday 2:05 am) Yes ma’am.

**(Monday, 2:08 am) Night, Ben**

(Monday 2:10 am) Night, Leslie.

**(Monday 2:14 am) :)**

* * *

 

(Tuesday 7:42 am) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben, **Leslie,** _Ann, **Chris**_

****

* * *

 

_(Tuesday 2:16 pm) Who’s Ben?_

**(Tueday 2:23 pm) No one, why?**

**(Tuesday 2:26 pm) And how do you know who he is?**

_(Tueday 2:28 pm) You were in a meeting and he texted you, I thought it might have been to do with the Freddie Spaghetti organization._

 

**(Tuesday 2:31 pm) Oh**

_(Tuesday 2:34 pm) So who is he? How’d you meet him?_

**(Tuesday 2:37 pm) He’s a no one, just a wrong number.**

_(Tueday 2:38 pm) Yet you know his name and you haven’t stopped communicating with him._

**(Tuesday 2:41 pm) What’s your point?**

_(Tuesday 2:43 pm) You haven’t scared him off._

**(Tueday 2:44 pm) Because he a) Hasn’t seen my personality, b) My shelf of Woman In Politics Biographies, and c) barely knows me.**

_(Tuesday 2:45 pm) But he could have dropped communication when you called him a jerk._

**(Tuesday 2:45 pm) He was a jerk!**

_(Tuesday 2:46 pm) That’s not my point, Leslie._

**(Tuesday 2:47 pm) Shut up, Ann.**

* * *

 

**(Wednesday 11:34 pm) I need get sponsors’ or they won’t fund it.**

**(Wednesday 11:35 pm) That was meant for my beautiful friend, sorry.**

(Wednesday 11:40 pm) What do you need sponsors’ for?

 

**(Wednesday 11:43 pm) A harvest festival**

(Wednesday 11:46 pm) Is it your idea?

 

**(Wednesday 11:50 pm) Yeah.**

(Wednesday 11:53 pm) Nice.

 

(Wednesday 11:57 pm) Do you have a budget report yet?

 

**(Wednesday 11:58 pm) Thanks.**

**(Wednesday 11:59: pm) And no, why?**

(Wednesday 12:01 am) Because if you had a report of the cost of the ground, tech needed, entertainment, stands ect maybe sponsors will see income opportunity, and with more sponsors your supervisor would be more likely to fund it.

 

**(Wednesday 12:03 am) Oh. That’s actually a smart idea. But I don’t know anyone who’d know what to do. What does it consist of?**

(Wednesday 12:02 am) Average profit per stand, cost of entertainment, how much the tech and team would cost, how much admission would be and if the generated profit is worth pulling it off. It’s like a small plan of your idea, people can see it clearly and it shows you’ve thought it through.

 

**(Wednesday 12:04 am) So like an environment report but with numbers?**

(Wednesday 12:06 am) Something like that, yes.

 

**(Wednesday 12:07 am) I don’t think anyone in my department would do that for me, they’re not the brightest bunch. April maybe, but she’d just roll her eyes and say it’s dumb.**

(Wednesday 12:09 am) I could.

 

**(Wednesday 12:10 am) That’s very kind, but it’d be an inconvenience to you.**

(Wednesday 12:11 am) I’m a state auditor; it’s child’s play to me.

 

**(Wednesday 12:15 am) Wow…thank you, that’s very generous. How do you want to source the information?**

(Wedneday 12:20 am) Go round to different food suppliers, ask for average pay per 10 customers. Find out how much it will cost for you to rent the land. Ask 100 people if they’d come, and send me results. Also the population of your town. Find technical companies local. Send all this to me by the end of next week and I’ll make a report the following Friday.

 

**(Wednesday 12:18 am) I’m already creating binders and surveys. Why are you doing this though?**

(Wednesday 12:25 pm) It’s what friends do.

 

**(Wednesday 12:26 pm) We’re friends?**

(Wednesday 12:29 am) I’d like to think so.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Thursday 12:41 am) Ben said we were friends.**

**(Thursday 12:42 am) What does that mean?**

 

_(Thursday 12:44 am) Go to sleep, Leslie._

* * *

 

**(Monday 3:23 pm) I have the information, how do you want me to send it?**

(Monday 3:32 pm) Already!?

 

**(Monday 3:34 pm) It didn’t take long!**

(Monday 3:41 pm) I know it wouldn’t, but I didn’t expect you to be this keen!

 

**(Monday 3:42 pm) I’m driven, okay?**

(Monday 3:42 pm) That’s obvious. My email’s [**ruthermont** **74@gmail.com**](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com)

 

**(Monday 3:44 pm) Okay, I’ll send it asap, have a meeting in about 5 minutes.**

(Monday 3:46 pm) What’s it about?

 

**(Monday 3:50 pm) What dog breed my department are.**

(Monday 3:51 pm) Sounds formal.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Monday 4:34 pm) It was.**

* * *

 

**To:** [ **ruthermont** **74@gmail.com** ](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **leslie.k@outlook.com** ](mailto:leslie.k@outlook.com)

**Date: 16 th February**

**Time:5:32pm**

**(20) attachment(s)**

 

**Hey Ben!**

**I’ve attached some scans from my binder**

**Leslie**

 

* * *

  

To: [leslie.k@outlook.com](mailto:leslie.k@outlook.com)

From: [ruthermont74@gmail.com](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com)

Date: 16th February

Time: 6:03pm

 

Hi Leslie,

 

This really helps, it’s very…thorough. I’ll start the report tomorrow,

 

* * *

 

To: [leslie.k@outlook.com](mailto:leslie.k@outlook.com)

From: [ruthermont74@gmail.com](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com)

Date: 17th February

Time: 8:03am

(2) attatchement(s)

 

Hi Leslie,

 

Here’s the spreadsheet on the harvest festival, I hope it goes well!

 

Ben

 

* * *

**To:** [ **ruthermont** **74@gmail.com** ](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **leslie.k@outlook.com** ](mailto:leslie.k@outlook.com)

**Date: 18 th February**

**Time:9:32pm**

**Sir,**  


**Look who’s driven now. Thank you!**

**Leslie**

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 3:15) I got a meeting!!!!!!**

(Thursday 3:43 pm) I’m sure you’ve had plenty of those, why’s this one special?

 

**(Thursday 3:48 pm) It’s with the city manager!!!**

(Thursday 3:49 pm) To decide his breed of canine?

 

**(Thursday 3:51 pm) Funny, Ben. No, I talked to Ron about the harvest festival and he put the budget thing forward to the city manager who agreed to meet with me to discuss it!**

(Thursday 3:53 pm) Oh! That sounds brilliant!

 

**(Thursday 3:54 pm) I know!**

**(Thursday 3:59 pm) Thank you, aswell. I guess it was 50% credit to you.**

(Thursday 4:00 pm) More of 40%/60% to you.

 

( **Thursday 4:02 pm) Who’d known a wrong number come in use?**

(Wednesday 4:03) Who’d have thought.

 

* * *

 

(Thursday 2:42 am) What breed did they say you were?

 

**(Thursday 2:48 am) Why are you asking me this at ten to three?**

(Thursday 2:48 am) I can’t sleep.

 

**(Thursday 2:51 am) Why?**

 

(Thursday 2:52 am) Contemplating life. Plus Caroline snores really loud.

 

**(Thursday 2:52 am) Caroline?**

(Thursday 2:53am) Girlfriend. It’s a long distance thing. I forgot the snoring...

 

**(Thursday 2:54 am) Oh.**

(Thursday 2:55 am) What?

 

**(Thursday 2:56 am) Nothing**

**(Thursday 2:56 am) Night.**

(Thursday 2:57 am) Leslie?

 

(Thursday 3:10 am) Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and stick to an update every Friday? I'll see how it goes...Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

Ben, **Leslie,** _Ann, **Chris,**_ Caroline

****

* * *

 

**_(Thursday 4:42pm) Hey Ben! What’s up?_ **

****

(Thursday 4:43 pm) Chris we’re in a meeting, this isn’t time to chat.

 

**_(Thursday 4:43 pm) I know, but you’re checking your phone every 2 minutes! Everything okay? Caroline ok?_ **

****

(Thursday 4:44 pm) I’m fine Chris, just get back to work.

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 6:21 pm) He has a girlfriend**

_(Thursday 6:22 pm) Who?_

**(Thursday 6:24 pm) Ben.**

_(Thursday 6:27 pm) You said he was a no one._

**(Thursday 6:30 pm) He is!**

_(Thursday 6:35 pm) Then why does it matter?_

 

**(Thursday 6:36 pm) I don’t know!**

_(Thursday 6:36 pm) Really?_

**(Thursday 6:37 pm) Annnn this is painful**

_(Thursday 6:39 pm) I’ll be over after this meeting, ask Andy to get us coffee, if not ask April but don’t tell her it’s for me, she spat in it last time._

**(Thursday 6:40 pm) Ann, you beautiful fish.**

* * *

 

(Saturday 9:04 pm) So what breed did your coworkers decide for you?

 

**(Saturday 9:10 pm) A Border Collie.**

 

(Saturday 9:14 pm) It suits you.

 

(Saturday 9:14pm) What’d think they’d assign for me be?

 

 **(Saturday 9:19 pm) Well, you watched Red Dawrf back to back and your email’s ‘** [ **ruthermont** **74@gmail.com** ](mailto:ruthermont74@gmail.com) **’, so you seem like a faithful nerd. You’re calm and reserved, you don’t blab about personal matters. You’re intelligent and independent. I’d say you’re a Dandie Dinmont Terrier. They’re also the only breed of dog to be named after a fictional character; suited for someone whos email is a Westeros clan name.**

(Saturday 9:20 pm) You watch Game of Thrones!?

 

**(Saturday 9:21 pm) Well I read it, books are easier to hide at work.**

(Saturday 9:23 pm) I tried to get Caroline to watch it, no such hope.

 

**(Saturday 9:25 pm) What’s she like?**

(Saturday 9:26 pm) Who? Caroline?

 

**(Saturday 9:26 pm) Yeah**

(Saturday 9:29 pm) She loves her work, she’s dedicated her whole life to it. Another border collie. But in a bad way, she’s independent and doesn’t know how to let people in, and growls if you try to work with her. She works as a project manager in the city. It’s a long distance thing, I’m just travelling around helping small towns on their budget whilst she meets governors and people who have names which sound like posh whiskys

 

(Saturday 2:31 pm) Why’d you ask?

 

**(Saturday 9:32 pm) I don’t know, just wondering I guess.**

(Saturday 9:34 pm) Oh okay. What about you, anyone in your life?

 

**(Saturday 9:35 pm) Well there was Dave, but he moved to San Diego a month ago.**

**(Saturday 9:40 pm) How long have you been with her?**

(Saturday 9:41 pm) 9 months? She used to be a state auditor and was Chris’ partner before I was. We then met again on a few occasions and once got drunk at a bar and the rest is history I guess.

 

**(Saturday 9:44 pm) Are you guys serious?**

(Saturday 9:50 pm) I’d rather not tell the stranger in my phone every detail of my personal life.

 

**(Saturday 9:52 pm) If you can’t talk to the stranger in your phone, who else can you talk to?**

**(Saturday 9:55 pm) Ben?**

**(Saturday 10:16 pm) Sorry.**

* * *

 

(Saturday 1:03 am) It’s okay

 

* * *

 

 

(Saturday 2:39 am) :)

* * *

 

**(Tuesday 10:53 am) I’m sorry if I crossed a line.**

(Tuesday 12:35 pm) It’s fine, I didn’t mean to be so cold. It’s how I deal with things, I’m not the most open book.

 

**(Tuesday 1:02 pm) It’s fine, I should respect your boundaries. I tend to steamroll.**

**(Tuesday 1:10 pm) But ever in the situation you do need a stranger to rant to, gimmie a call.**

(Tuesday 1:12 pm) I’ll make a note of it.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Thursday 5:56 pm) The city manager gave the approval! I can run the harvest festival!**

 

(Thursday 6:21 pm) Leslie that’s brilliant!

**(Thursday 6:37 pm) I know! I’m still in shock, this is my first major project ever!**

(Thursday 6:51 pm) I don’t blame you!

 

(Thursday 6:51 pm) I have to ask…what did they make of the budget sheet?

**(Thursday 6:53 pm) Oh, they LOVED it! They said ‘whoever composed this had a good knowledge of numbers’, and ‘presented solid foundations’, so I’m going to say they liked your work!**

 

(Thursday 7:09 pm) Tell the city manager I’m blushing, and that I hope they’ll see some of my work in the future

 

**(Thursday 7:11 pm) Oh yeah, I was going to ask…if I ever did need more numbers stuff, would it be OK to ask you to do some stuff?**

(Thursday 7:26 pm) Of course :)

 

**(Thursday 7:27 pm) Thank you! If someone ever offends you, tell me every detail you know about them and I’ll compose a binder**

(Thursday 7:40 pm) Ahaha, I’ll remember that

 

**(Thursday 7:52 pm) I mean it, Ben!**

(Thursday 8:03 pm) I think I know you a bit too well to know you aren’t joking, Leslie

 

**(Thursday 8:05 pm) You’re learning.**

(Thursday 8:21 pm) I am ;)

* * *

 

 

(Thursday 8:23 pm) Who’re you texting?

__  
  
(Thursday 8:32 pm) No one?

 

(Thursday 8:34 pm) Liar, you kept pulling it out under the table when you think I’m talking to Meg!

(Thursday 8:40 pm) It was Chris about some budget sheet, all right?

 

(Thursday 8:44 pm) Fine. Just stop, it looks weird.

 

(Thursday 8:45 pm) Fine.

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 3:41 am) Are you awake?

 

**(Friday 3:43 am) I thought you knew me better to assume I am, but yes, why?**

 

(Friday 3:44 am) I had a fight with Caroline and can’t sleep

 

**(Friday 3:44 am) Oh. That’s not the best…wanna talk about it?**

 

(Friday 3:45 am) It’s not much, just a series of things all bundled up together built up I guess

 

**(Friday 3:46 am) Like what?**

 

(Friday 3:47 am) Well last night she was asking who I was texting under the table and got really pissed

 

**(Friday 3:49 am) Was that why your messages were sent really far apart?**

 

(Friday 3:50 am) Yeah, I thought it was sneaky, by answering when she looked deep in conversation with her friends about weddings, but apparently I wasn’t.

 

**(Friday 3:51 am) Why’s she talking about weddings?**

(Friday 3:53 am) I have no idea, but then we got home and she was yelling ‘Why haven’t you picked up on it yet!?’, ‘When will you move to the city!?’ ‘I’ve pulled enough strings, just move already!’ and I don’t know what she wants from me!

 

(Friday 3:54 am) I didn’t mean to load that onto you. Sorry

 

**(Friday 3:55 am) Hey it’s fine, that’s what friends are for, right?**

 

**(Friday 3:56 am) What does she mean about pulling the strings?**

 

(Friday 3:58 am) She’s pretty close with high-status people in her city government, and she tugged a few favors and got me an interview with one of them for a pretty amazing job. And because of who she is there’s a 80% chance they’ll give me the job.

 

**(Friday 3:59 am) Are you going to stop ruining towns and go for the job then?**

 

(Friday 4:01 am) Har-har, Leslie. She wants me to, I mean it’s pretty amazing to be even considered, but she pulled these favors without asking me and it just kinda pissed me off.

 

**(Friday 4:03 am) Oh that seems pretty horrible – your girlfriend wants you to work with her! Oh whatever will you do! A high end job! Oh no!**

 

(Frisday 4:05 am) It’s not that. It’s the principal of it, she just assumes that’s what I want and does it, and gets all cold when I told her I would consider it.

 

(Friday 4:07 am) As much as I hate some parts, I love being an auditor. Fixing things and making them all straight and fine again, it’s easy. I get numbers. I can sink into them for hours without and break and not get bored. But I don’t work well with a big team of people, the people I meet being a state auditor are just Facebook friends. I doubt they’ll ever become more than that.

 

**(Friday 4:11 am) Oh. That makes sense. I can get lost in a binder for hours on end, I guess it’s the same thing. In my opinion do what _you_ want. A relationship can’t be happy if you’re not happy in yourself. If she expects you to become a mirror of her she’ll get bored of dating herself and everything will be icky (That happened to Ann, poor beautiful Ann.)**

 

(Friday 4:12 am) Icky?

 

**(Friday 4:12 am) It’s a technical term.**

 

(Friday 4:15 am) Sounds it

 

(Friday 4:16 am) Okay then, my female translator, what does the ‘You haven’t picked up on it yet’ bit mean?

 

**(Friday 4:17 am) I don’t know her, but you said she was talking about weddings all dinner. And she’s giving you a job. And wants you to move. Don’t be a Jerry about this and work it out.**

 

(Friday 4:18 am) Shit.

 

(Friday 4:18 am) And who's Jerry?

 

**(Friday 4:19 am) Have fun with that information! :)**

 

**(Friday 20 pm) A guy I work with, it's a saying in my department.**

 

(Friday 4:20 am) Oh okay. And you bet I will. Just as soon as I’ve had a 3 hours drive screaming to REM back to being a town ruiner.

 

**(Friday 4:21 am) Sounds like a good stress buster**

 

(Friday 4:21 am) Oh, it is!

 

(Friday 4:22 am) Thanks for this by the way, Leslie

 

**(Friday 4:22 am) I said you could rant to the stranger on your phone, didn’t I?**

 

(Thursday 4:23 am) Yeah, but I think there’s a line between ranting and counseling to the stranger on your phone at 4am

 

**(Thursday 4:24 am) This’ just a classic Ann talk, get used to it, I’ve had years of friendship and binders to know what to do**

 

(Thursday 4:25 am) Ahahah well, anyways, I owe you one, Leslie.

 

**(Thursday 4:26 am) That’s on the record! You said that and I have a screenshot! I’ll use it wisely!**

(Thursday 4:26 am) Oh crap ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ben,  **Leslie,** _Ann, **Chris, ***_ Hospital worker*,  ** Tom **

 

* * *

****

(Friday 3:43 pm) Hey, any advances on how the harvest festival’s coming along?

****

**(Friday 3:50 pm) Yes actually, I’m running a conference today to potential business supporters**

(Friday: 3:55 pm) That’s huge, Leslie! Are you nervous?

 

**(Friday 3:57 pm) Yeah, there’s only one small problem**

 

(Friday 4:01 pm) What’s that?

 

**(Friday 4:03 pm) Well I’m in the hospital with Ann watching over me like a hawk because I have the flu and won’t let me out.**

 

(Friday 4:04 pm) Well that’s defiantly an issue...

 

**(Friday 4:06 pm) Wait! Ben!**

 

**(Friday 4:06 pm) I know what you can do!**

 

(Friday 4:07 pm) Oh God, do I dare ask what?

 

**(Friday 4:07 pm) Remember last night when you said you owed me one?**

 

(Friday 4:08 pm) Already cashing in the favour, eh?

 

**(Friday 4:09 pm) Yes, because it is vital I make this meeting!!**

 

(Friday 4:10 pm) Fine, what do you want me to do?

 

* * *

 

 

//Incoming call//Friday 4:16 pm)// To: St Josephs Hospital.//

 

*St Josephs Hospital, how may we help you?*

Hi, yeah, can I, um, speak to Ann Perkins?

 

*Of course, she’ll be right with you.*

_Hello?_

Hey, Ann. You gave me some information about a rash last year and it’s returned. What do I do?

 

_Well it’s probably easier if you came in._

I can’t.

 

_Why?_

Because _—_ because I’m looking after my neighbors dog.

 

_Can’t you leave him in a crate?_

No, he’ll get lonely.

 

_Isn’t your health more important?_

No, he’s a really posh dog. He’s a, um, show champion Dandie Dinmont Terrier.

 

_Sir, are you under any influences? Drugs? Alcohol--_

No!

 

_Right. Sorry. When could you—what? She’s gone? What do you mean gone!?_

Ann my rash is all bubbly and blotchy, what does that mean?

 

_I’m sorry, sir, but a patient has let herself out whilst she should still be under our care. I’ll pass you over to Sarah, she can help._

No! I need you to—

 

*Hello, sir, what’s the problem?*

//Call ended: 4:23 pm.//

 

* * *

 

 

**(Friday 4:32 pm) Thank you, Ben!**

(Friday 4:40 pm) Anytime :)

 

* * *

 

 

_(Thursday 4:50 pm) Leslie what the hell!?_

**(Thursday 4:55 pm) I’m sorry Ann! But this is for the better good!**

_(Thursday 4:58 pm) You’re sweaty and, no offence, look terrible._

**(Thursday 5:01 pm) Ann I’m making this conference!**

(Thursday 5:02 pm) _Fine, just get Tom to drive you back here after._

**(Thursday 5:04 pm) Of course Ann!**

_(Thursday 5:05 pm) I’m texting him and Ron to make sure you’re back here by 6:30._

**(Thursday 5:07 pm) Fine.**

* * *

 

(Thursday 7:09 pm) How’re you feeling?

 

**(Thursday 7:40 pm) Tired, bored, hungry and useless. You?**

(Thursday 7:47 pm) I’m great, thanks. Why useless?

 

**(Thursday 7:51 pm) Ann texted Tom and Ron to make sure I got to the hospital. Ron carried me to his car before I could grab any work. I don’t even have my computer and my phone’s on 5% so I’ll have to sleep and I can’t sleep more than 4 hours a day!**

 

(Thursday 7:55 pm) a) That sounds eventful, b) who’re Ron and Tom? c) How do you survive on 4 hours a day!?

 

**(Thursday 7:56 pm) a) It was, I slapped him in the face and gave me a grunt before grabbing my wrists. B) work in my department. C) I work into the night or nothing gets done!**

 

(Thursday 7:57 pm) Wow, you put up a fight. Can’t you call one of them and ask them to drop off your laptop?

 

**(Thursday 7:57 pm) Ron won’t stay any later than he needs to, he refuses to, and my phone’s on 2% so I can’t call Tom who’s filling in a public forum for me.**

(Thursday 7:58 pm) Give me Toms number.

 

**(Thursday 7:59 pm) Why?**

(Thursday 8:01 pm) Just do it!

 

**(Thursday 8:02 pm) 0567245397. Have to go, 1%, Bye :)**

(Thursday 8:03 pm) Bye! :)

 

* * *

Thursday 8:05 pm) Hi, can you drop off Leslies laptop at St Josephs? Her phone’s dead and hasn’t got any work so she’s going insane

 

** (Thursday 8:07 pm) Sure thang dawg, who is this tho? **

 

(Thursday 8:08 pm) Leslie may have referenced to me as ‘Jerk’ or ‘Town Ruiner’.

 

** (Thursday 8:09 pm) You’re Ben! **

**  
**

(Thursday 8:10 pm) Yeah, how’d you know?

 

** (Thursday 8:11 pm) Leslie always talks about you to her friend Ann! If her phones dead should I send her spare charger? **

**  
**

(Thursday 8:11 pm) Trust her to have a spare charger, but yeah that’d be really helpful. Thanks, Tom.

 

** (Thursday 8:12 pm) No probz man **

**  
**

(Thursday 8:14 pm) Tell her to text me asap, too.

 

** (Thursday 8:16 pm) Sure thing dude **

(Thursday 8:17 pm) Cheers :)

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 8:43 pm) Ben you beautiful human. Thank you.**

(Thursday 8:44 pm) Anytime, Les :)

 

* * *

  

_(Thursday 9:12 pm) Hey Les, how’re you feeling? x_

**(Thursday 9:15 pm) Better now I have a phone charger thanks, how was your day?**

_(Thursday 9:16 pm) Good, except I received a really weird phone call today at work._

**(Thursday 9:18 pm) From who?**

_(Thursday 9:19 pm) No idea, someone claiming I helped them and that they had a rash that had come back._

**(Thursday 9:20 pm) That sounds normal?**

_(Thursday 9:22 pm) Yeah, but I said maybe they should come in so I could check it out and they said they couldn’t because they were looking after their neighbors champion Dintie Donmont terriers or something, and if he left they’d get lonely._

**(Thursday 9:23 pm) Dandie Dinmont Terrier?**

_(Thursday 9:24 pm) Yeah that's it! How’d you know?_

 

**(Thursday 9:24 pm) What did he sound like?**

_(Thursday 9:25 pm) I don’t know, why does it matter?_

 

**(Thursday 9:26 pm) It doesn’t, I’m just curious.**

_(Thursday 9:27 pm) Was that that Ben guy!?_

**(Thursday 9:27 pm) No, don’t be so ridiculous, Ann!**

_(Thursday 9:28 pm) Yes it was! You used him to distract me! Leslie Knope, you’re a genius even when you’re sick._

**(Thursday 9:29 pm) I’m so sorry Ann! But was his excuse really that terrible?**

_(Thursday 9:31 pm) Oh, it was worse than the time you tried to convince Ron to go to JJ’s because it was a ‘work related trip’_

**(Thursday 9:32 pm) So it totally worked?**

_(Thursday 9:32 pm) Yep._

* * *

 

**_(Friday 9:48 am) Hey, Ben! Got some brilliant news!_ **

****

_(Friday 9:50 am)_ What’s happening?

 

**_(Friday 9:52 am) Carolines team are visiting to see our work!_ **

****

(Friday 9:53 am) What!? Why? Is there any reason?

 

**_(Friday 9:55 am) Nope, she just called up and said that she organized it! Isn’t that literally amazing?_ **

****

(Friday 9:59 am) So just out of the blue, no explanation, just to see our progress in Bloomington?

 

**_(Friday 10:01 am) Yeah! Aren’t you excited?_ **

****

(Friday 10:02 am) Oh yeah, defiantly! :)

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 10:04 am) Save me.

 

**(Friday 10:06 am) From what?**

(Friday 10:07 am) A surprise visit from Caroline

 

**(Friday 10:08 am) Aren’t you excited to see your girlfriend?**

 

(Friday 10:09 am) Not really. I think it’s to show the job off and try and get me to agree to interview for it.

 

**(Friday 10:10 am) Sounds like fun! Just say you’re busy working?**

 

(Fruday 10:11 am) Then she’ll get all moody and we’ll get into another fight

 

**(Friday 10:11 am) Have you ever thought maybe this isn’t the best relationship?**

(Friday 10:12 am) Oh, yes. Many times.

 

**(Friday 10:12 am) Then why don’t you break if off with her?**

(Friday 10:14 am) Because, in a way, we’re both perfect for eachother. She loves her work and rarely has time for me, and I’m more independent and don’t really want people in my life that much. We both work in government and she doesn’t completely hate my fan culture obsessions. We’ve been like this for 9 months and it’s worked out to alright. This’s probably the most sustainable relationship that I’m going to get.

 

**(Friday 10:15 am) So there’s not a Mrs. Town Ruiner waiting in her town for someone to destroy it, who likes nerdy franchises and makes you smile when you walk into the room?**

(Friday 10:16 am) Those things only exist in movies

 

**(Friday 10:16 am) You really believe that? I would have thought you’d be more open to that kinda stuff seeing as you’re nerdy as hell.**

(Friday 10:18 am) Do you really believe for every person there’s a soul mate just skipping across the earth waiting to be found?

 

**(Friday 10:18 am) Yes!**

(Friday 10:19 am) Why?

 

**(Friday 10:23 am) Because my beautiful tropical fish, Ann, dated a guy called Andy for two years. Then I met her because she turned up to a public forum complaining that he’d fallen into a pit behind her house and had broken both he legs. She broke up with him because he used his brokenness of legs as a reason for her to wait on him hand-and-foot. He then met our intern April as a result of mine and Anns beautiful friendship, and after a month of dating they got married. They’re chalk and cheese, but even the people on the fourth floor love them as an item. If it wasn’t for a pit I wouldn’t have met my amazing, stunning, best friend, and April wouldn’t have met Andy.**

 

* * *

  

**(Friday 10:39 am) Ben?**

* * *

 

**(Friday 11:17 am) Fine, don’t believe then!**

* * *

 

(Friday 11:51 am) I’m so sorry, Les, Caroline came in demanding numbers and then started to act like we were all cute and fine. It was horrible.

 

**(Friday 11:56 am) It’s fine. What’s she doing now?**

(Friday 11:59 am) Chris’ entertaining her with his new food chart (he’s a health freak)

 

**(Friday 12:04 pm) He sounds like a person I’d keep well away from. What do you mean all cute and fine?**

(Friday 12:07 pm) She came in, yelled ‘Benji!’ and took my chin and pulled me into a kiss. Then she giggled at her co-workers and said ‘Benji, you remember my friends Ella and Todd?’ and told me all about their jobs of doing God knows what, and then kept kissing me and at one stage pulled herself onto my lap whilst I was trying to work and crunch numbers.

 

**(Friday 12:09 pm) She sounds delightful.**

(Friday 12:11 pm) I know.

 

* * *

 

_(Friday 2:31 pm) How’s Ben?_

**(Friday 2:33 pm) Why?**

_(Friday 2:36 pm) Because he sounds like the only thing happening in your life that isn’t work related._

**(Friday 2:39 pm) Oh. Well Caroline’s visiting him and he knows she and him don’t get on well. But he thinks he can’t get better so he’ll probably stick with her. She’s currently acting all cutesy and trying to make it look like there aren’t any cracks.**

_(Friday 2:41 pm) Doesn’t sounds like the best of relationships_

**(Friday 2:44 pm) Yeah, I know, that’s what I said**

* * *

  

//Outgoing call//(Friday 10:33 pm) To: ‘Benji <3’

Hello?

 

Who the fuck is Leslie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure I had Jan Levinson from The Office in mind when I created Caroline? Also in the previous chapter I used some trivia from Game Of Thrones to show how nerdy Ben is, so if I got anything wrong please correct me as I haven't watched it yet (it's on my to binge list) in the comments or on my Tumblr, runtostockholm (original, right?), and come and say hi if you want to! ^_^ Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so, so, SO sorry for the late update! I've recently just started my new sixth form and I had four days to do 4 subject homeworks so everything got chaotic and urgh, sorry! But here it is, hope you enjoy! Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :D Have a great day!

Chapter 5

 

* * *

Ben, **Leslie,** _Ann, **Chris,**_ Caroline

 

* * *

Did you look through my phone!?

 

Who’s Leslie?

Caroline, did you go through my phone?

 

I asked first: who’s Leslie?

She’s a friend!

 

That you lied about and text all the time? Friend my ass!

I didn’t _lie_ about her.

 

Then who is she?

She’s a wrong number, nobody. I don’t even know her last name.

If she’s a ‘nobody’ then why does she know you so well?

What’re you talking about?

 

You’ve been talking to her about stuff you don’t tell other people. Stuff I didn't know about until recently!

So?

 

Why’s she special compared to people you’ve known for years?

Because I don’t know her! She’s…I don’t know…different!

 

What does that mean!?

  
  
Whatever the hell you want it to mean! I want to know why you looked through my phone, Caroline.

 

You kept acting strange. Texting under tables and at night, smiling at your phone—

I haven’t been acting ‘strange’. Nor have I smiled at my phone.

 

—and then today when I was talking to Chris about his stupid food chart, your phone went off and you literally jumped out of your spreadsheet to read it! You then had this stupid grin on your face and even Claire gave you a look. 

It doesn’t mean anything, Caroline.

 

Yes, it does, Ben. She was saying how ‘the one’ should be able to make you smile when she walks into a room. If she does that via a message, how the hell would she make you feel in person

Stop being paranoid.

 

//Call ended at 10:37 pm//

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 10:39 pm) We’ll talk when I come back on Wednesday.

(Friday 10:40 pm) Fine.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Saturday 2:40 pm) Hey Ben! How’s Caroline?**

* * *

**(Saturday 3:23 pm) Ben?**

* * *

 

**(Saturday 6:56 pm) Ben? What’s up?**

 

* * *

(Saturday 10:34 pm) LESLIEEEEEEEEE WHAT’S UPPP?

 

**(Saturday 10:46 pm) I’m fine…what’s going on?**

(Saturday 10:49 pm) PUB CRAWL WITH THE LADS BECAUSE MIKE GOT DUMMMMMPED

 

**(Saturday 10:51 pm) How much have you had to drink?**

(Saturday 10:54 pm) 2 SHOTS OF VODKA AND 5 BOTTLES OF SOME HORRIBLE CHEAP BEER JIM PICKED OUT

 

**(Saturday 10:57 pm) WHY ALL THE CAPS, BEN?**

(Saturday 11:00 pm) BECAUSE IM TOO MAD TO NO BE SHOyTING

 

**(Saturday 11:02 pm) Okay then, why’re you mad?**

(Saturday 11:04 pm) BECAUSE OF YOU, LESLIEE

 

**(Saturday 11:06 pm) Me? What did I do!?**

(Saturday 11:07 pm) You made me Think about stuf that I’m not good wivh

 

(Saturday 11:07 pm) Like Caroolein anf relationships an my job.

 

**(Saturday 11:09 pm) Isn’t that a good thing though?**

(Saturday 11:10 pm) NO, BECASE I LIKED IT WHEN I THOUHT I WAS GOING TO MARRY HEr

 

**(Saturday 11:12 pm) I think you need to go home and stop drinking.**

(Saturday 11:15 pm) TONY PUT ON U2, BYE

 

**(Saturday 11:16 pm) Bye, Ben**

* * *

 

//(Saturday 11:30 pm)//Outgoing call to: Caroline.//

 

Ben?

Caroline!

 

Are you drunk?

 

So drunk

 

Why’re you calling?

 

I’m sorry

 

Why?

 

Because we’re good for the wrong reasons

 

What do you mean?

 

We’re chalk and cheese! We’re together because we don’t focus on the bad.

 

What bad?

 

You’re all work and no people. You’re a border collie. And I work better alone so it works, it works because we fit by not fitting.

 

Does this have anything to do with Leslie?

 

What?

 

Does it have anything to do with Leslie?

 

No.

 

Stop lying!

 

Caroline I don’t even know her! It’s just a wondering!

 

A wondering! The fuck does that mean!?

 

It means I find her interesting, okay? She’s funny and interesting and passionate about the things she loves.

 

So?

 

So what?

 

Ben, I’ve got to go. Come by after the interview.

 

Okay, by—

 

//Call ended at 11:35 pm//

 

* * *

 

 

(Sunday: 12:06 am) Talk to me

 

**(Sunday 12:11 am) Why?**

(Sunday 12:12 am) Leslie you’ve done enough, just do it.

 

**(Sunday 12:14 am) What did I do!?**

(Sunday 12:15 am) How’s the festival planning?

 

**(Sunday 12:16 am) So good! The whole parks department’s on board and we’re on track of gaining a profit! Most of the major food companies are catering, too, as well 3 radio shows and two talk shows inviting us to spread awareness!**

**(Sunday 12:18 am) Wait**

**(Sunday 12:19 am) Did you just do that to make me shut up?**

**(Saturday 12:20 am) You sly piece of something I am TOO nice to say.**

****

* * *

 

**(Sunday 12:33 am) What does it mean when someone texts you drunk?**

_(Sunday 12:34 am) Who texted you drunk?_

**(Sunday 12:36 am) Ben!**

_(Sunday 12:37 am) Ben texted you drunk?_

**(Sunday 12:40 am) Yes! Keep up Ann!**

**(Sunday 12:40 am)  Oh I’m so sorry Ann, you don’t have to, your beauty of a radical fox makes up for your slowness**

_(Sunday 12:41 am) I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not? Well, I think it means he was thinking of you even though he had 7 drinks._

**(Sunday 12:42 am) I never said how much he’d drunk…**

 

**(Sunday 12:42 am) You’ve read the texts!**

_(Sunday 12:44 am) I know, I’m sorry Les, but you’ve been quiet about him lately. Too quiet. I’m so sorry, Les, but I’ll meet you at break tomorrow with JJ’s and you can rant then?_

**(Sunday 12:45 am) You beautiful buttered slice of bread, Ann. It’s a deal.**

* * *

 

 

(Sunday 3:01 pm) Hey, are you sure its fine that I leave you tomorrow? I can always back out if you need me to.

 

**_(Sunday 3:09 pm) Ben! I was literally thinking about you! Yes, of course! Could you pick up my gym mat from my condo whilst you’re there?_ **

****

(Sunday 3:11 pm) Of course. Thanks buddy, see you soon. :)

 

**_(Sunday 3:12 pm) See you soon! Good luck!_ **

****

(Sunday 3:15 pm) Thanks, Chris :)

 

* * *

 

 

(Sunday 4:46 pm) Are you on your way yet? X

(Sunday 4:58 pm) Yeah, just stopped to grab some gas. Will be there in 2 hours.

 

(Sunday 5:12 pm) Okay, love you, be safe

(Sunday 5:21 pm) I will.

 

* * *

 

 

(Sunday 7:31 pm) Nearly there, about 30 minutes, been some traffic.

 

**(Sunday 7:34 pm) Nearly where?**

(Sunday 7:51 pm) Sorry, that was for Caroline.

 

(Sunday 7:55 pm) How are you?

 

**(Sunday 7:59 pm) Bad, my Ann got dumped by this guy called Mike, so we’re watching Dirty Dancing with waffles and duvets and pajamas. You?**

(Sunday 8:34 pm) Oh, sounds like something only Leslie can fix. I’m in Indianapolis for that interview Caroline set up tomorrow and to pick up some stuff from Chris’ condo.

 

**(Sunday 8:42 pm) You’re going to interview for it?**

(Saturday 8:44 pm) Yeah, why?

 

**(Saturday 8:45 pm) No reason. Gotta go, second round of pizza came!**

(Saturday 8:48 pm) Bye, Les :)

 

* * *

 

 

**(Sunday 1:34 am) Hey Ben? I don’t think you should leave your job**

(Sunday 1:35 am) Why?

 

**(Sunday 1:36 am) You don’t seem like an office person. Plus you’re a pretty good town ruiner**

(Sunday 1:37 am) Yeah, I was going to turn it down

 

**(Sunday 1:39 am) Really?**

(Sunday 1:41 am) Yeah, I don’t wanna be another isolated border collie like Caroline. But thanks

 

**(Sunday 1:41 am) What for?**

(Sunday 1:42 am) For assuring me that I’m doing the right thing.

 

**(Sunday 1:45 am) It’s what friends are for!**

* * *

 

 

**(Monday 11:56 am) Hey Ann!**

**(Monday 11:57 am) Ann!**

**(Monday 11:58 am) ANN!**

_(Monday 12:11 pm) Hey Les, what’s up?_

**(Monday 12:16 pm) I was reading back on the texts Ben sent last night and he said that his girlfriend works in the city ages ago and last night he said she works in Indianapolis**

_(Monday 12:21 pm) So…_

**(Monday 12:23 pm) Ann! It means he’s a state auditor in Indiana!**

_(Monday 12:26 pm) And that means…_

**(Monday 12:28 pm) If we were run to the ground he’d come to Pawnee!**

_(Monday 12:36 pm) Leslie, there’s more chance of April becoming my best friend in the next 24 hours._

**(Monday 12:39 pm) Ann don’t joke about our friendship!**

_(Monday 12:40 pm) I’m sorry, I had to be dramatic to get my point across. Just don’t become obsessed over it, okay?_

**(Monday 12:42 pm) Okay, you beautiful fruit cake**

_(Monday 12:45 pm) These compliments somehow keep getting weirder…_

* * *

 

//(Monday 8:14 pm)//Outgoing call to: ‘Benji’//

WHY DID YOU TURN DOWN THE JOB, BEN?

Because it’s not what I want.

 

We need this!

‘We’?

 

Yes. We’ve been through a rough patch and after this interview I thought we’d fix it. Together! That you’d move to Indianapolis and we’d be better again!

You can’t just push ‘this’ into being fixed. And what about me? Why don’t I get a say in my own career?

 

Because you want this! We want this!

We don’t want this.

 

You’re right.

What?

 

You’re right. We don’t want this. We _need_ this.

No. Caroline, we don’t need this. Nor do I want this.

 

What’re you saying, Ben?

We need to break up.

 

What!?

You can’t keep thinking that being closer is going to get us back to the ‘bubble’ phase again. It won’t. We’re not compatible.

 

Why are you thinking this? Is this to do with Leslie?

…

 

No

 

You hesitated.

Fine. Fine! It does. She knows that I’d be better as a town ruiner than in the office.  My characteristics and personality. She knows what I’m like through just random, stupid texts.

 

It’s so obvious you like her.

What?

 

Do you wanna be with her? 

...

 

Why’re you laughing?

...

 

Ben, why’re you laughing?

Because I have no idea, but hell I wanna find out.

 

Just come home already.

Fine. I’ll be 15 minutes.

 

* * *

  

Outgoing call//(Tuesday 12:33 am) To: ‘Leslie’

 

**Hello?**

 

Hey... **  
**

**Ben!?**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheheh ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh another late chapter D: I'm so sorry! My favourite band, Muse, did a suprise gig in London and there were only 1000 tickets (first come first served and it was announced at 8:30am that day) so I couldn't update before I left D: Sorry! Enjoy ^.^

 

Ben,  **Leslie** ,  _Ann_ , _**Chris,**_ Caroline

 

* * *

**Ben? W-why are you calling?**

Well, Caroline chucked me out of the apartment and I’m waiting for a bus with a suspicion of being mugged.

 

**Why would you be mugged?**

Well, it’s half-past twelve at night and I have a suit on in a city, and--

 

**Your voice is weird.**

Oh. Um…sorry?

 

**No! Not in a bad way! I mean it’s just not what I imagined—stop laughing!**

 

Well your voice isn’t what I expected, either!

 

**How did you expect it?**

To be more shout-y

 

**Shout-y?**

Well yeah. I mean you’re pretty passionate in text…I expected your voice to mirror that I guess.

 

**Oh. Well, I’m not going giving one of my motivational best friend speeches so there would be no need to! Anyways, how was the interview?**

Well. I walked in, they asked me to have a seat, I said I was happy remaining a state auditor and then sat with the interviewer for an hour with coffee and discussing politics and Twin Peaks.

 

**Good. Have you been mugged yet?**

Nearly. A squirrel nearly mugged me for a chip.

 

**Was it because you’re wearing a suit?**

 

Probably. Squirrels are known for only mugging those with style when it comes to mugging.

**So it’s kind of a compliment if you get mugged by a squirrel? It shows you’re tasteful?**

Haha, I suppose that’s true!

**So…how comes Caroline chucked you out?**

You know. The usual ‘we need to break up’ from my part may have been a big factor.

 

**You broke up with her!?**

Yeah. It was messy.

 

**Why?**

Because we weren’t good together. She tried to push me around to fit with her which wasn’t what I wanted. I knew it was coming for months but I kept managing to put it off.

 

**Do you regret it?**

Yes and no. I do miss her, she was a good person, but not as an item with myself—oh wait—my bus is here, I’ve gotta go, Les, bye—

 

**Ben wait!**

What?

 

**Why’d you call me?**

You were the only person I knew who’d be awake.

 

  **Okay. Bye, Ben.**

Bye, Leslie!

 

//Call ended 12:37//

* * *

 

**(Tuesday 12:45 pm) Ben called me.**

* * *

 

**_(Tuesday 6:32 am) Hey buddy! Tell me when you’re coming back because we need to Skype the team about our next assignment._ **

 

**_(Tuesday 7:46 am) Hey, Ben, please answer ASAP!_ **

 

**_(Tuesday 8:15 am) Ben, how do you sleep in this long!?_ **

****_  
  
(Outgoing call to: ‘Ben!’ 8:23 am) (No reply)_

****

**_(Outgoing call to: ‘Ben!’ 8:23 am) (No reply)_ **

****

**_(Outgoing call to: ‘Ben!’ 8:24 am) (No reply)_ **

* * *

(Tuesday 9:09 am) Hey, Chris, Ben’s probably told you but he turned down the interview. He’s on his way back to Bloomingdale due to us breaking up.

**_(Tuesday 9:12 am) Caroline! That is literally terrible news! I’m so sad to hear this on such a beautiful day! Do you know what time he’s arriving?_ **

(Tuesday 9:17 am) No idea. He left to get a bus to Bloomington at about 12 last night.

**_(Tuesday 9:19 am) Caroline. You are literally the most helpful being on the earth!_ **

****

* * *

 

****

(Thursday 3:21 pm) Jesus Christ, Chris, I was sleeping.

 

****_(Thursday 3:22 pm) I heard the news of you and Caroline! I was so sad I literally did a mile in 8 minutes, my personal low! I’ll organize a call to David at 1:30, would that be OK with you?  
  
_

(Thursday 3:24 pm) Sorry about that man. Yeah, well it was for the best. Ok, I’ll be in at 12 to redo some spreadsheets.

 

**_(Thursday 3:27 pm) Ok buddy!_ **

****

* * *

 

****

_(Tuesday 11:23 pm) Ben called you!? What!? Why?_

**(Tuesday 11:24 pm) He broke up with his girlfriend and was waiting for a bus**

_(Tuesday 11:24 pm) He broke up with his girlfriend!?_

****

**(Tuesday 11:26 pm) Yeah, she got him a high placement interview in the state government in Indy, and he declined it saying he liked his job. They broke up because they weren’t ‘good together’, and she threw him out.**

****  
  
_(Tuesday 11:29 pm) Oh. What did he sound like?_

**(Tuesday 11:29 pm) What do you mean ‘what did he sound like’? You spoke to him before I did!**

****  
  
_(Tuesday 11:30 pm) Yeah. But I know you’re going to rant to me about him at some point, and I rather it weren’t during our film tonight._

**(Tuesday 11:31 pm) Ok, JJ’s at lunch?**

_(Tuesday 11:32 pm) JJ’s at lunch._

**(Tuesday 11:33 pm) Love you Ann! :D x**

_(Tuesday 11:34 pm) Love you too, Les x_

* * *

 

(Thursday 3:20 pm) Hey, how are you?

 

**(Thursday 3:31 pm) Hey Ben! I’m good, currently sorting out 8 different time capsules so a bit manic, how about you?**

(Thursday 3:35 pm) Good thanks, currently in a crappy Motel a few miles from Bloomington, why 8!?

 

**(Thursday 3:41 pm) Oh the usual. Pawnee’s being difficult per usual.**

****  
  
(Thursday 3:44 pm) Who’s Pawnee?

 

**(Thursday 3:47 pm) Oh you know, the town I live in?**

(Thursday 3:50 pm) Your town is called Pawnee?

 

**(Thursday 3:55 pm) I didn’t know I hadn’t said, yes!**

****  
  
(Thursday 3:59 pm) I’ve never heard of Pawnee though…is it a real town?

 

**(Thursday 4:02 pm) Yes, Ben! It’s also the best. You may have heard of the Julia Roberts lawsuit?**

 

(Thursday 4:05 pm) Oh yes! Of course! Wow, that’s a pretty nice nickname for a town. Better than Ice Clown Town, I suppose.

 

**(Thursday 4:07 pm) Ice Clown Town? That seems familiar…**

 

**(Thursday 4:08 pm) Oh my god. You’re not Benji Wyatt, are you?  
**

 

(Thursday 4:09 pm) I guess the cat’s out the bag…

 

**(Thursday 4:09 pm) Oh my God! Little Benji Wyatt!**

 

**(Thursday 4:10 pm) I was so JEALOUS of you!! Mayor at 18!** **  
**

(Thursday 4:14 pm) Well, don’t be. It brought me a great deal of death threats, collage was only fun for the first three weeks until my roommate found out, and then all of campus found out. I only became an auditor to prove I could be good at managing budgets. The worst thing was that my parents grounded me.

 

**(Thursday 4:16 pm) Oh. I’m sorry, Ben. But you were young. How did they elect you mayor? You had no experience!**

****  
  
(Thursday 4:18 pm) It was me against a guy with a gray face and a 2$ haircut. I wish I never ran though; Ice Town has ruined my life.

  
  
**(Thursday 4:19 pm) But you’re not that person anymore. As much as I hate to admit this, you’ve fixed towns and diverted them from crisis. Your past doesn’t make you less of a person, Ben. It’s shown you’ve grown into a beautiful parakeet of a person.**

(Thursday 4:21 pm) Thanks, Leslie :)

(Thursday 4:22 pm) Is that one of your infamous Ann talks?

 

**(Thursday 4:23 pm) No problem. And it sure is!  
**

 

(Thursday 4:25 pm) I’m honored to have received one. How’s the time capsule talk?

  
  
**(Thursday 4:26 pm) Two people are debating whether Twilight should be in the Fictional Books capsule or the Popular Culture. There are also 16 capsules now.**

 ****  
  
(Thursday 4:26 pm) How long has that been going on for?

  
  
**(Thursday 4:27 pm) Well. The fourm for 5 hours and the Twilight discussion for 38 minutes. I don’t know if the memory card will have enough memory.**

 

(Thursday 4:28 pm) Memory card?

 

**(Thursday 4:29 pm) Yeah, we tape these conferences for references and to look back on.**

 

(Thursday 4:30 pm) Maybe you could use the tape and show Pawnee of the future what the town was like now?

 

 **(Thursday 4:31 pm) Ben! You amazing skittle!**  
  


* * *

 

**(Thursday 4:54 pm) They totally loved it! Thanks Ben!**

**  
**

* * *

(Thursday 5:11 pm) Anytime, Les! :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be on schedule next week...thanks again! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update every friday!" 
> 
> Oops...

Ben, **Leslie,** _Ann, **Chris,** April_

 

* * *

 

(Friday 8:14 am) Kill me now.  
**  
(Friday 8:16 am) Oh yes, let me grab my flexible knife which has a built in GPS to locate where to kill you.**

(Friday 8:17 am) Oh how handy, I though you’d have one.

**(Friday 8:17 am) You know me, prepared for anything and everything.**

**(Friday 8:18 am) But seriously, what’s happening?  
  
** (Friday 8:19 am) Chris is playing air banjo. Whilst driving.  
  
**(Friday 8:20 am) Isn’t that a health and safety risk?  
  
** (Friday 8:21 am) Oh, yes, but we’re on a road and I haven’t seen a car in 20 minutes so if we do crash no one will be hurt but the banjo-ing idiot and the guy who put up with it.  
  
**(Friday 8:22 am) Natural selection’s coming for him.  
  
** (Friday 8:23 am) Oh, it really isn’t. He runs 20 miles a day, and eats like a rabbit. He believes he’s the first person to live to 150 years old. He also takes about 30 tablets a day and works out in our office. Scientists have said his heart could pump jet fuel.  
  
**(Friday 8:24 am) Who in the right mind runs 20 MILES!? Is he okay???  
  
** (Friday 8:27 am) I don’t know. I haven’t run since I ran for mayor.  
  
**(Friday 8:30 am) I want you to know that I really, really appreciate that pun. Its pundiful.  
  
** (Friday 8:31 am) That was horrific.  
  
**(Friday 8:32 am) Says Benji Wyatt.**  
  
(Friday 8:32 am) I really regret telling you that  
  
(Friday 8:33 am) Oh, Mayor Wyatt, my apologies.

(Fridy 8:35 am) Apology not accepted.

**(Friday 8:36 am) Do you want me to leave you to your banjoing friend?  
  
** (Friday 8:37 am) I meant apology accepted ;)  
  
**(Friday 8:38 am) Thank you, Mayor Wyatt.  
  
** (Friday 8:38 am) My pleasure, Mrs. Knope.  
  
**(Friday 8:39 am) I’ve never told you my last name…  
  
(Friday 8:40 am) Did you stalk me!?  
  
** (Friday 8:41 am) I searched Pawnee and came across the parks department and found the newsletter, which was signed Leslie Knope  
  
(Friday 8:44 am) Which I assumed was you.  
  
(Friday 8:45 am) I’m sorry if that was weird, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry, Les.  
  
**(Friday 8:46 am) Well, it’s only fair you know my last name too, seeing as I know yours, don’t worry about it! :)**

(Friday 8:48 am) You’re sure you’re not creeped out by my creepy internet stalker skills?  
  
**(Friday 8:48 am) I always internet-stalk Ann’s boyfriends, I guess it’s the same thing**

(Friday 8:49 am) That’s a relief. Sorry, again

**(Friday 8:50 am) Don’t worry about it! How’s the car?  
  
** (Friday 8:49 am) Oh even worse, now he’s listening to whale music  
  
(Friday 8:49 am) Save me  
  
**(Friday 8:50 am) Where are you even going?**  
  
(Friday 8:52 am) We got assigned to Sheridan   
  
(Friday 8:55 am) I’m going to sleep now seeing as I was woken up at 6am, bye, Les :)

**(Friday 8:59 am) Okay, have a safe ride :)**

* * *

 

__(Friday 11:22 am) Stop being a weirdo and stalking Leslie.  
  
(Friday 11:31 am) Who is this?  
  
(Friday 11:33 am) Your conscious.

(Friday 11:37 am) Funny. Did Leslie put you up to this?  
  
__(Friday 11:41 am) No. She talks about you a lot though.  
  
(Friday 11:41 am) She does?  
  
(Friday 11:41 am) How do you know?  
  
(Friday 11:41 am) Do you know who Ann is?  
  
(Friday 11:42 am) I’m familiar with the beautiful tropical fish.

_ (Friday 11:44 am) Yeah. Well she’s a witch and I hack into her phone sometimes and she has a bunch of texts from Leslie who talks a lot about you. _

(Friday 11:46 am) What has she said?  
  
_(Friday 11:47 am) That you called her. That she wishes that you’d come and ruin Pawnee or something. That you had a girlfriend. She didn’t like that.  
  
_ (Friday 11:48 am) Why are you telling me this?  
  
_(Friday 11:52 am) I want to see if you’re gonna end up some horrible jerk like the cop who moved away or the guy who dated her best friend even though she liked him for like five years. She works hard for what she has and doesn’t get what she deserves and I don’t want you to fuck that up because she deserves to be happy.  
  
_ (Friday 11:53 am) I’m not planning to.  
  
_(Friday 11:56 am) Planning to do what?  
  
_ (Friday 11:57 am) Hurt her. She’s a decent person.  
  
__(Friday 11:57 am) So you care about her?  
  
(Friday 11:58 am) Of course I do, she’s my friend. Why do you care?  
  
(Friday 11:59 am) Because she talks about you tons and I wanted to know if you were a trusting person.  
  
(Friday 11:59 am) Does she know you’re texting me?

_ (Friday 12:00) No. And don’t tell her I did. _

(Friday 12:00) Why?

_ (Friday 12:01 pm) I would rather bathe in a bath of Jerry’s sweat than let her know I was texting you. _

(Friday 12:02 pm) Who’s Jerry?  
  
_(Friday 12:02) Does it matter to you?  
  
_ (Friday 12:03 pm) I guess not.  
  
_(Friday 12:03 pm) Good. Now go away.  
_  
__(Friday 12:04 pm) And if you turn out to be an utter jerk I’ll scoop your eyeballs out like a melon in your sleep.  
  
(Friday 12:05 pm) You sound fun at parties.  
  
(Friday 12:07 pm) Get lost.

* * *

**(Saturday 9:42 am) How’s Sheridan?**

(Saturday 9:49 am) I’m currently eating a very sad croissant in a very sad diner.

**(Saturday 9:52 am) A sad croissant?**

(Saturday 9:55 am) It’s really soft, and comes in a plastic bag.

**(Saturday 9:57 am) Are you sure it isn’t bread?**

(Saturday 9:58 am) It could easily be mistaken for it. 

**(Saturday 9:58 am) Pawnee has an AMAZING breakfast diner**  
  
(Saturday 9:59 am) Anywhere sounds better than this diner right now.

**(Saturday 10:00 am) Imagine the best waffles you’ve ever had. Then make them 1000x better and you can begin to imagine how amazing JJ’s waffles are. They’re easily the best waffles in the world.**

(Saturday 10:02 am) You sound sure of that.

**(Saturday 10:03 am) I very much am.**  
  
(Saturday 10:04 am) How do you know Sheridan doesn’t have the best waffles?

**(Saturday 10:05 am) Imagine waffles so delicious and rich and golden brown that anyone who tasted them would decide never to leave that town.**

**(Saturday 10:06 am) And yes, every town claims its diner’s waffles are the best in the world. But somewhere, in some town, there really are the best waffles in the world. Somewhere, those waffles exist. Why can’t it be in Pawnee?**

(Saturday 10:07 am) You really are passionate about your waffles, aren’t you?

**(Saturday 10:08 am) Don’t mock my love for waffles, Ben. If you ever ate them you’d understand.**

(Saturday 10:10 am) I wasn’t mocking, just stating you’re very passionate.

**(Saturday 10:11 am) They’re the best waffles in America.**

(Saturday 10:12 am) I’m sure they are. But for now I’ll imagine how good they taste against my sad croissant.

**(Saturday 10:14 am) Your croissant must feel targeted.**

(Saturday 10:16 am) It’s not my fault the croissant failed me.

**(Saturday 10:17 am) True.**

* * *

(Saturday 9:01 pm) Hi Ben, it’s Caroline. I have to pick up some files from Tipton tomorrow; if I drop into Sheridan can we talk? 

(Saturday 9:48 pm) What about?

(Saturday 10:05 pm) I just want to talk things over.

(Saturday 10:12 pm) What’s there to talk over?

(Saturday 10:15 pm) I just want to apologize, okay? 

(Saturday 10:21 pm) Fine. Meet me at Alendaros in west Sheridan at 7.

(Saturday 10:22 pm) Okay! See you then :)

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about that...I'll try and update as much as possible, but sorry if I don't D:
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ben, **Leslie** , _Ann_ , Caroline

 

* * *

 

 

(Saturday 10:25pm) Caroline wants to meet with me…

 

** (Saturday 10:28 pm) Why!? **

 

(Saturday 10:30 pm) I don’t know, she just said she was nearby and wanted to meet up, to apologise or something. I don’t know what to do!

 

** (Saturday 10:34 pm) What do you want to do? **

 

(Saturday 10:36 pm) I don’t know! I guess I better mentally prepare myself for tomorrow, night Les :)

 

** (Saturday 10:40 pm) Ahah, good luck :) Night! **

* * *

  


** (Saturday 10:40 pm) Caroline wants to talk to Ben. **

 

_ (Saturday 10:41 pm) That can’t be good _

 

** (Saturday 10:41 pm) What if they get back together? **

 

_ (Saturday 10:47 pm) I’m sure he’ll be strong enough to say no, stop being paranoid. It’s late Les, you’re not thinking straight. Get some sleep x _

 

** (Saturday 10:47 pm) Ok. Night Ann! x **

 

* * *

(Sunday 5:56 am) Hey, Les, you awake?

 

(Sunday 5:57 am) What am I saying, I can always count on you to be awake!

 

* * *

 

(Sunday 6:16) Apparently I’m wrong.

 

* * *

 

** (Sunday 7:32 am) Hey Ben! Sorry, I was doing a list and then I fell asleep at around 4 and then when I woke up I was late for brunch with Ann, so hey! **

 

(Sunday 7:34 am) Oh hi, I was just stressed about tonight with Caroline. What was the list? :)

 

** (Sunday 7:35 am) It’s stupid, don’t worry. **

 

(Sunday 7:37 am) If it kept you up at 4 then it must have been important

 

 

** (Sunday 7:39 am) Promise you won’t get weirded out or mad? **

 

** (Sunday 7:39 am) I was making a pro’s and con’s list of why you and Caroline shouldn’t meet up. **

 

(Sunday 7:41 am) You made a pro’s and con’s list about a private issue of my own?

 

(Sunday 7:41 am) Why!?

 

** (Sunday 7:48 am) I don’t know! It stressed you out and I wanted to help you if you asked me for advice! **

 

** (Sunday 7:49 am) What I realise the chances of are growing slim. But you did say you wouldn’t get mad! **

 

** (Sunday 7:50 am) I’m sorry Ben, I just wanted to help! **

 

** (Sunday 7:53 am) Ben? **

 

(Sunday 7:54 am) It’s fine, it was innocent, it just felt intruding, that’s all. I thought it was going to be a list of reasons I should start eating waffles or something.

 

(Sunday 7:55 am) Not a list of things I don’t expect you to get involved with.

 

** (Sunday 7:56 am) Sorry. I have to go, speak later.  **

 

(Sunday 7:59 am) Leslie don’t worry! It’s fine! :)

 

(Sunday 8:02 am) Les?

 

* * *

 

(Sunday 11:36 am) Can I hear the list?

 

* * *

 

** (Sunday 11:58 pm) Are you sure? **

 

(Sunday 12:03 pm) Yes.

 

** (Sunday 12:11 pm) Okay. Pros: **

** -You can talk about your job **

** -Youre a subordinate to her so its good to stay in touch and keep on her good side **

** -You work in the same place (kinda) which means you will meet again and its good to have a positive acquaintance  **

** -People can change **

** -You said you still liked her as a person **

** -You have mutual friends. **

 

** Cons: **

 

** -You have to meet with her **

** -You seemed stressed about it **

** -She may use you now she’s your boss **

** -You may get back together **

** -She was rude to you **

 

(Sunday 12:20 pm) You think people can change?

 

** (Sunday 12:21 pm) I’d like to think so. Andy was in love with Ann and April hated Ann for that, but now April and Ann are acquaintances, maybe even friends, and Andy doesn’t think of Ann like that anymore, because people mature and time heals all. **

 

(Sunday 12:23 pm) Thanks. That actually really helps.

 

* * *

 

(Sunday 1:16 pm) Where and what time are we meeting? :)

 

(Sunday 1:23 pm) How about 7 at Gino’s Coffee, it’s about 20 minutes drive from your motel :) xx

 

(Sunday 1:27 pm) Okay, sounds good :)

 

* * *

 

(Sunday 11:32 pm) Hey Leslie, can I speak to you?

 

** (Sunday 11:36 pm) Of course, what’s up? :) **

 

(Sunday 11:45 pm) I met with Caroline. We talked a lot, and your pro’s and con’s list really helped, especially the part about how people can change and Andy and April and Ann’s situation. So Caroline and I have decided to try to give it another shot. We spoke about what we did wrong, about how we didn’t realise what we wanted until we didn’t have it. So by giving it another shot, there’re things we have to do. Both of us. Negotiations and sacrifices and all that. So for her it’s leaving work out off her personal life, and to try and come home from work before 9, and to spend quality together.

 

** (Sunday 11:46 pm) Oh. And what did you have to sacrifice? **

 

(Sunday 11:51 pm) As much as I tried to change her mind, she wants me to stop talking to you. I didn’t talk about who you were, and obviously talking to another woman secretly is suspicious. So I’m sorry to say this but I have to stop contact with you. I'm so sorry, Les.

 

** (Sunday 11:53 pm) But we haven’t met! We barely know each other apart from our random, meaningless texts! We’re just friends, if that! **

 

(Sunday 11:55 pm) You think our texts are meaningless?

 

** (Sunday 11:55 pm) Well apparently they are, according to you! **

 

(Sunday 11:56 pm) Trust me when I say I didn’t want it to come to this, but I have to try. For the good of my relationship with Caroline. As much as I love talking to you, there’s no outcome of it. I’m never going to meet you, all we are are people who texted a wrong number for far too long. I had to do a list, a list of pros and cons. And being with Caroline made more sense than texting a wrong number. I’m sorry.

 

** (Sunday 12:03 pm) Well I’m glad you have your priorities, Ben Wyatt.  **

 

(Sunday 12:04 pm) Well, I guess this is goodbye then..

 

** (Sunday 12:04 pm) Save it. Pawnee is fourth in obesity, and first in friendship. You’re not welcome. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...A Levels are the thing of satan and have completely overtaken my life and then my old laptop crashed and I hadn't backed up any progress I'd made so I had to start this chapter from scratch and all, so I'm so sorry and I'll try to keep this going! Also this is kinda dedicated to commenter Charlie for being the first to comment and make me continue and also for commenting a few days ago, which made me want to write this chapter, so thanks! ^-^
> 
> Sorry it isn't the best, but I'll promise to try and keep writing (especially due to the evil cliffhanger!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for still reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imsosorry

**(Sunday 12:06 pm) Ben can’t talk to me anymore. He and Caroline got back together, and to build their trust she asked him to stop talking to me.**

 

_(Sunday 12:17 pm) I’ll be round in 10 with ice cream._

 

* * *

 

**(Wednesday 10:07 pm) Ben?**

 

**(Wednesday 10:07 pm) I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry, I just got overemotional. I just thought we were friends, and feel like I messed it up. I got angry. Sorry.**

 

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 7:35 am) Actually you know what? To hell with you! It wasn’t my fault that you and Caroline have a messed up relationship! I simply thought I was texting a friend. It was you who made it more than that!**

 

* * *

 

**(Friday 12:23 pm) April thinks you’re cool.**

 

* * *

 

**(Friday 9:42 pm) That’s pretty high from her.**

 

* * *

 

**(Sunday 2:57 am) It’s been a week without taking to you. Is it bad I miss speaking to you?**

 

**(Sunday 3:02 am) Probably is.**

 

**(Sunday 3:03 am) I mean we are only strangers after all.**

 

* * *

 

**(Tuesday 4:25 pm) But are we? I mean I know so much about you and vice versa.**

 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 7:46 pm) Leslie. I thought I’d just say that I’m getting a new phone. As of tomorrow at 12 this phone will be deactivated. Ben.

 

**(Wednesday 7:50 pm) Ben! Please speak! I’m so sorry, please just don’t go!**

 

* * *

 

 

**//Incoming call// Wednesday 9:03 pm//To: Ben//**

 

**(No answer)**

 

* * *

  
****

**(Thursday 10:47 am) Just leaving x**

 

**(Thursday 10:49 am) Sorry that was for Ann**

 

**(Thursday 10:50 am) Wait this delivered**

 

**(Thursday 10:51 am) But I thought this number was getting deactivated…**

 

**(Thursday 10:55 am) Ben, are you there?**

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 4:42 pm) Who knew spaghetti and chocolate went together, eh?**

 

* * *

  
****

**(Friday 2:24 am) I shouldn’t say this, but these are delivering so you must be able to see these somehow. And I need you to know this. I didn’t want to get in the way of anything, I promise! But you were easy to talk to, and soon you weren’t just this ‘wrong number’. You were Ben Wyatt, Teen Mayor, town ruiner. I’ve never really been one to have ‘boys’ distract me from my work, but I always got distracted and checked my phone to see if your name was there. I don’t really know how to say this, but I like you. Or liked. Its kind of like you’re gone, so I feel present tense isn’t appropriate. I don’t know who’s getting these, but I hope it’s you. I’m sorry I messed things up, but I hope you’re alright.**

 

* * *

  
****

**(Saturday 9:35 pm) Alien’s on.**

 

**(Saturday 9:40 pm) I wonder if we’re both watching it together.**

 

**(Saturday 9:43 pm) It’d be weird if we were**

 

**(Saturday 9:46 pm) You wherever you are**

 

**(Saturday 9:50 pm) And me, here.**

 

(Saturday 9:55 pm) Stop texting this number.

 

**(Saturday 9:56 pm) Ben!?**

 

(Saturday 9:59) No.

 

**(Saturday 10:01 pm) Who is this then?**

 

(Saturday 10:04 pm) None of your goddam business. As too is Ben.

 

**(Saturday 10:07 pm) …Caroline?**

 

(Saturday 10:10 pm) I said it’s none of your goddam business!

 

**(Saturday 10:11 pm) Are you reading what I’ve sent!?**

 

(Saturday 10:17 pm) Oh yes. I partially enjoyed the confession of your love for him. Very cute. Too bad he’s here, miles away from you and your tiny, pathetic town. 

 

**(Saturday 10:22 pm) Don’t call Pawnee pathetic, you’re the pathetic one! I’ll tell Ben!**

 

(Saturday 10:30 pm) Oh, and how do you propose you’d do that? Text him? Because you may have to rethink that.

 

**(Saturday 10:34 pm) I’ll email him. In fact, I’ll get my laptop right now.**

 

(Saturday 10:40 pm) Don’t you think I already thought to block your email? Oh Leslie, now I see why he picked me over you. 

 

* * *

 

**_(Tuesday 1:22 pm) Ben! Just wanted to pass on the information of our next job. It’s a bit last minute, but we’re going to a small town of Pawnee! Doesn’t that sound thrilling!? A town with a similar spelling of the small prawn! Like the freshwater shrimp! Amazing!_ **

 

(Tuesday 3:39 pm) Hi Chris, is there any chance that someone else could go instead of us? I have some issues in Pawnee.

 

**_(Tuesday 3:54 pm) I’ve never heard you mention the place, it can’t be that bad, can it?_ **

 

(Tuesday 4:02 pm) I can assure you, it is. Can you just check?

 

**_(Tuesday 5:01 pm) I just called some people, but it’s an urgent request. We’re the only people advanced enough at such short notice to go. What happened?_ **

 

(Tuesday 5:20 pm) There’s this woman, Leslie. I accidentally texted her instead of you, and then we started talking. She was easy to talk to, funny, all that.

 

**_(Tueday 5:22 pm) Oh! Is that why you glued to your phone?_ **

 

(Tuesday 5:25 pm) I wasn’t glued to is, but yes, I did grow attached to her. It eventually drew me and Caroline apart. 

 

(Tuesday 5:28 pm) But then Caroline and I got back together, and I had to stop speaking to Leslie for her to trust me again.

 

**_(Tuesday 5:30 pm) Oh. But we’ll only be in government, and she won’t recognise you from having only texted!_ **

 

(Tuesday 5:40 pm) She knew about Ice Town. And she works in government there.

 

**_(Tuesday 5:46 pm) You told her about Ice town!!!!?_ **

 

_(Tuesday 5:49 pm) Well, she knew about it before hand so technically no._

 

**_(Tuesday 5:53 pm) Well maybe the universe wants you to meet!! Maybe it wants you to rekindle your friendship?_ **

 

_(Tuesday 5:59 pm) I doubt it Chris. Okay. When do we leave?_

 

**(Tuesday 6:04 pm) On Friday!**

 

(Tuesday 6:07 pm) Great. See you then.

 

**_(Tuesday 6:08 pm) Goodbye!_ **

 

* * *

 

“Leslie. Good morning. I trust you got the memo.” A grumpy Ron mumbled from his moustache. 

Leslie Knope had just set foot into the department of Parks and Recreation, panning to continue planning her much beloved harvest festival. But other things were planned.

“Memo? What memo? Was it about the man stuck in the swing because—“ Leslie rushed over to her desk, to see an important looking document laid on her desk. She opened the page, and horror struck her. 

“State auditors!? Budget cuts!?” Leslie cried, horrified. “But…but…I haven’t made a single binder on what to do…I….I….”

“Leslie. These people will just chop off the bits we don’t need, and leave. Hopefully, that’ll be nothing.” The man started to grin and chuckled, as if this news brought joy to him. However, it had the exact opposite effect on his coworker.

“Ron…I have no plan! I always have a plan! I even planned my way to work! 

“Well, Leslie—-“ Ron was interrupted by a chirpy voice.

“Hello! Is there a Ron Swanson here?” The man called, a smile along his face.

“Ah. Gentlemen. You must be the state auditors.”

 

* * *

 

As they pulled into the car park, his hands grew clammy.

_She’s just another human, Wyatt. Pull yourself together._ Ben thought to himself as he clambered out the car.

“Ready? I literally am SO excited to greet these people! Did you see the sign, Ben? They’re first in friendship!” Chis called from the opposite side of the car as they closed their doors. 

“Yes, Chris. You’ve pointed it out a few times since we past it.” Ben groaned in a monotone voice. He didn’t want his first impression to Pawnee residents to be of a nervous wreck, and the simple solution to that was by being emotionless as possible. 

“Hi!” A brunette girl came running down steps to greet the two men. “You must be Mr. Traeger and Mr. Wyatt!”

“Hello! Yes, but just call us Chris and Ben!” Chris said whist shaking the woman’s hand, a little bit too trigger happy. 

“Okay, Chris, Ben. Do you want some coffee?”

 

* * *

 

“Alright. So. This is the map of City Hall. And this is the list of departments. We’ve organised meetings with the smallest departments to the biggest, your advisor advised us to do so—“

“That is literally excellent!” Chris grinned. The woman passed a clipboard of information to them both, and Ben examined it, scamming them, looking for a familiar name.

 

_‘Appointments:_

_Department of Parks and Recreation._

_Managed by: Ron Swanson._

_Team: Tom Haverford._

_Donner Meagle_

_Leslie Knope_

_April Legate_

_Gary Gergich’_

 

_Fuck. Fuckery fuck._ Ben thought. First appointment was with her. Her and her team. She was there, no idea he was downstairs. Or maybe she was ill, and would be for a few months whilst they sorted the budget out. But he knew that was a long shot, and the mixture of excitement, fear, and anxiety became apparent.

“Ben. Ben? Ben!” Chris was calling. “You alright buddy? You spaced out for a bit there!” he grinned.

“Oh. Yeah, just…thinking.” Ben mumbled.

“Alrighty then! Lets begin!” 

 

* * *

 

Leslie turned around, to see the face of the people who would determine whether her team would stay, or go. But once she saw the two men, the issue dropped from her mind. Instead, her mind was filled with who she saw before her. A face she’d only seen in photographs. She’d created binders upon binders for this moment, yet from all the binders she’d created, nothing could prepare her for this moment. For Ben Wyatt, in front of her. About to ruin her town, and life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndd...the chapter is finally posted. So sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I've finally finished my first year if A levels! Anyways..not sure whether to continue this or not...hmmm...
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have read this! I've loved writing this, thank you so much for the lovely comments and sticking with my terrible schedule. 
> 
> Please kudos & comment if you liked ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> -I'm from the UK, so if I make any mistakes involving American culture/geography, I'm really sorry! Just correct me and I'll fix it :)
> 
> -The title comes from the song 'I Knew This Would Be Love' by Imaginary Future
> 
> -This fic was inspired by Pawtals (BBC) Sherlock/John fic 'A Finger Slip', I thought it'd be good to note that as the layout and idea developed from her ^.^
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
